(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve supporter of Kim-chi refrigerator, and more specifically to a solenoid valve supporter of Kim-chi refrigerator that is guaranteed of the original functions of the solenoid valve with very simplified structure for mounting a plurality of solenoid valves by positioning every solenoid valve corresponding to the evaporators on one supporter body with the same intervals and flowing and emitting the refrigerants into the plurality of solenoid valves through the supporter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, a refrigerator is a type of cooling apparatus. The refrigerants are condensed and liquefied under a high pressure by using a condenser. The condensed refrigerants are moved to an expansion valve having a tube of a small diameter. Here, the refrigerants are instantaneously vaporized in an evaporator, and thus the temperature is dropped to generate cooling air. The cooling air is supplied to a main body of the refrigerator, thus maintaining freshness of the food in the refrigerator.
The refrigerant vaporized in the evaporator by absorbing heat are moved from a compressor to a condenser, and condensed and liquefied in the condenser, discharging heat. Thereafter, the above-described procedure is repeated to perpetually perform the cooling operation.
On the other hand, a Kim-chi refrigerator introducing the refrigerating principle to ripen Kim-chi and maintain freshness of Kim-chi has been popular. Such a Kim-chi refrigerator is made small. Accordingly, while a general refrigerator has a door on its front side, the Kim-chi refrigerator has a door on its top surface in a hinge type.
The interior of the Kim-chi refrigerator contains a cooling and heating device. Accordingly, when ripening Kim-chi, the temperature inside the container is raised by making the heater a heating device operates thereby ripening Kim-chi kept in a containing room. After ripening Kim-chi properly, the heater stops and simultaneously a cooling device is operated, so the temperature of the containing room is maintained properly, thereby capable of maintaining Kim-chi with its taste and freshness for a long period of time.
Recently, a drawer type Kim-chi refrigerator has been suggested to insert a drawer into its main body. The upper opening and shutting type Kim-chi refrigerator has a Kim-chi storage room positioned vertically and the door mounted on the Kim-chi storage room to open upward, and the drawer type Kim-chi refrigerator has a drawer providing a Kim-chi storage room positioned horizontally. Recently the compound type Kim-chi refrigerator with an upper door of the upper opening and shutting type Kim-chi refrigerator and a drawer of the drawer type Kim-chi refrigerator has been developed and in use.
The conventional compound type Kim-chi refrigerator has the same structure as shown in the FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
As illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b, generally there are two Kim-chi storage rooms 20 divided on the upper part of body 10 of the Kim-chi refrigerator that constitutes the outer appearance, and there is a mounted hinge 40 on the upper part of the back of body 10 in order to open and close by lifting the two upper door 30 upwards, which enables the two Kim-chi storage rooms 20 to open and close.
In Kim-chi storage room 20, the separate Kim-chi storage vessels 21 is inserted to ripen and store Kim-chi.
Also, on the lower portion of the Kim-chi storage rooms 20, a drawer 53 providing the drawer type storage room 50 is positioned. Usually, this drawer type storage room 50 is designed mainly to store vegetable chamber. This vegetable chamber maintains the indoor temperature from the cool air supplied from the evaporator 100 installed separately.
This drawer type storage room 50 is structured so that mostly vegetables and fruits, etc. can be kept fresh, and the drawer type storage room 50 is built in a way that it is equipped with a handle 52 wholly conjoined with a drawer 53 in order to open and close the receipt barrel 51 which can store and maintain vegetables, etc. In addition, on the backside of the drawer type storage room 50, a machine room 70 is separately positioned where the compressor 60 and a condenser are set in place for the cooling unit.
The control for all the Kim-chi refrigerator operation is attained by the modulating panel 80 provided on the front side of the body 10, and the insulating material 90 is filled inside the body 10 through the foaming molding to raise the insulating effect from the exterior air.
Meanwhile, since the compounded Kim-chi refrigerator with two Kim-chi storage rooms 20 and the drawer type storage room 50 as the above mentioned is fully equipped with an evaporator 100 that supplies cool air in each interior space, a solenoid valve is provided in order to smoothly supply the refrigerants by modulating the flow of the refrigerants by each evaporator.
At this point, by briefly examining the structure of the solenoid valve used in the conventional Kim-chi refrigerator, as it is shown in FIG. 2, this is composed of the valve body 220 with the inlet port 160 and the outlet port 180 through which the refrigerants are flown and emitted, the cylinder 110 installed adhesively to this valve body 220, the plunger 130 which closes the inlet port 160 through the lower edge sealing cap 120 by the pressure of spring 210, and the cover 190 embedded with the coil 170 possible of the refrigerants to flow by pulling the plunger 130, magnetized by the exterior power transmitted through the wire 150.
Then, since the inlet port 160 and the outlet port 180 are connected with the inlet pipe 200 and the outlet pipe 140 each coupled with the refrigerant hose, as the coil 170 is charged with electricity, and the plunger 130 overcomes the power of spring 210 to be raised, the refrigerants flown through the inlet pipe 200 are emitted out of the flow-out pipe 140 through the inlet port 160 and the outlet port 180, making the refrigerants flow.
On the other hand, in case of applying the solenoid valve constituted as aforementioned to the compound type Kim-chi refrigerator, three solenoid valves are usually furnished corresponding to every evaporator installed in three space.
Nevertheless, in composing each of the three solenoid valve separately to correspond with each evaporator, there is an obvious discrepancy that this structure becomes very complicated, and there is another problem where setting in each solenoid valve inside the machine room loses its assembling efficiency.
The objective of this invention is to provide a solenoid valve supporter of Kim-chi refrigerator supported with a number of (for example, three pieces) solenoid valves to discharge the refrigerants flown through one inlet pipe to every solenoid valve by establishing plurality solenoid valves in one supporter body and provide the solenoid valves of Kim-chi refrigerator with very simple structure by emitting the refrigerants to the corresponding evaporator through the outlet pipe according to the controlled amount in every solenoid valve.
Another objective of this invention to provide a solenoid valve supporter of Kim-chi refrigerator capable of enhancing the assembling efficiency by fixing the simple structured solenoid valve on the wall of the machine room using one bracket.
In addition, the other objective of this invention to provide a solenoid valve supporter of Kim-chi refrigerator capable of preventing the noise occurring from the solenoid valve being transmitted to the machine room wall surface through the bracket by inserting the sound-absorbing material between the bracket and the machine room wall surface in fixing the solenoid valve on the machine room wall surface by using the bracket.
In accordance with this present invention a solenoid valve supporter of Kim-chi refrigerator Kim-chi refrigerator
Consisting of the first two Kim-chi storage rooms with opening and shutting type upper door respectively and a drawer consisting a third Kim-chi storage room as a vegetable chamber for storing the vegetables and fruits, a compressor for compressing the refrigerant, a condenser for condensing and liquefying the compressed refrigerant, a plurality of evaporators corresponding to the first to third Kim-chi storage rooms in the machine room, and a plurality of solenoid valves which can modulate the flow path of the refrigerants supplied to the plurality of evaporators, which comprise: a solenoid valve supporter for supporting the plurality of solenoid valves corresponding to every evaporator, wherein the plurality solenoid valves are positioned on the solenoid valve supporter with the same intervals to each other, and the solenoid valve supporter comprising: a supporter body having an inlet port which forms the lower edge central portion of the supporter body and a plurality of outlet ports formed corresponding to each solenoid valve, an inlet pipe which sends the refrigerants from the condenser to every solenoid valve via inlet holes inside the supporter body, and numerous outlet ports which send the refrigerants from each solenoid valve to every evaporator via outlet holes inside the supporter body.
It is preferable that the Kim-chi refrigerator further comprising a bracket for mounting the solenoid supporter with numerous solenoid valves inside the wall of the machine room, wherein the bracket comprises: a vertical slat combined in the adhesive condition with the inside the wall of the machine room, a horizontal slat formed integrally with the vertical slat and prolonged in a rectangular direction and inserted adhesively to the concave portion formed on the central portion of the upper surface of the supporter body to be connected and combined through the screw hole formed on the central portion of the upper surface of the supporter body.
And, it is preferable that the Kim-chi refrigerator further comprising a sound-absorbing material in the installation of the solenoid valve supporter with solenoid valves on the inside wall of the machine room by the bracket, the sound-absorbing material is inserted between the vertical slat of the bracket and the inside wall of the machine room to prevent the noise occurring from the solenoid valves from being transmitted to the inside wall of the machine room through the bracket.